


Girls like Girls (Beverly Marsh x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/F, Homophobic Language, Mentions of Blood, Other, Slurs, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: You are getting physically attacked by Henry Bowers and his gang for being attracted to girls. Beverly steps in to help.





	Girls like Girls (Beverly Marsh x Reader)

You sat in the staircase of outside your house, writing a love letter for the gorgeous Beverly Marsh, your crush. You have had feelings for Beverly for a couple years now, she was the one that made you realize you were attracted to girls actually. You sat there writing your heart out about your feelings, hoping to god she wouldn't get freaked out when she reads it. Eventually, you ended up finishing the letter and took a deep breathe, ready to take it to her. You saw bikes cycling in your direction, your eyes widened when you noticed it was Henry Bowers and his gang. What could they possibly want from you?, you thought to yourself as their bikes stopped right next to your staircase. 

"Hey slut. What do you think you're doing?" Henry rudely greeted, stepping closer to you, along with his other friends of his gang. You didn't respond, blankly staring at the letter, out of fear. "I said. What the fuck are you doing?" Henry demanded angrily, snatching the piece of paper out of your hand, glancing over the letter. 

"Give that the hell back, Bowers. That's not any of your damn business." You hissed, as Henry ripped the letter into pieces. Your heart dropped at what it felt like the speed of light, as you could see Henry clench his fists together. "I should of knew you're one of those disgusting gays. You're a slut and a dyke." Henry growled, stepping even closer to you. You could feel his breath run down your neck, as you felt your heart almost pound out of your chest in utter fear. 

"Scared, Y/N? You fucking should be. You deserve to be rotting in hell along with the rest of them." Henry threatened, placing a hand over your neck squeezing your neck to the point you were almost choking. You tried desperately to grasp for air, you could hardly breathe. You couldn't handle it anymore, you kicked Henry right between the legs, making him immediately let go of your grasp as you could hear Henry angrily yell in pain, "Son of a fucking bitch! You're going to pay for that, you fucking whore." Henry threatened once again, stepping closer to you, taking a swing right at the tip of your nose. 

You stuttered yourself backwards, but managed to keep yourself on your feet. You felt blood drip down your nose, you managed to get barely some of your vision back, well at least enough so you could see what's in front of you. All Bower's gang was doing was staring at you. Just staring. You felt the feeling of nausea at the pit of your stomach, as Henry stepped back up to you "I thought for damn sure I would of knocked you out. You're stronger than I thought." Henry stated, swinging fist after fist against your body, mostly around your face and stomach region.

You laid on the ground unconscious for a moment, when suddenly you heard a calm voice "Hey, are you alright?" The voice asked, you started to crack your eyes open when you saw Beverly standing right in front of you. Your heart pounded. You couldn't help to admire her crystal blue eyes and beautifully red hair. Not to mention, her soft and luxurious looking lips.

"Y/N. Please respond." Beverly commanded, as you were zoning out. You snapped yourself back into reality, "Yeah--yeah I'm just feeling pain all over my body." You admitted, Beverly's eyes looked at you with guilt and sorrow. "He really did a number on your eye and nose there. I'll help you get fixed up, okay?" Beverly suggested smiling sweetly at you, grabbing medical supplies from her bag.

"Beverly, thank you. Where's Henry anyways?" You questioned, as Beverly attempted to patch your wounds. "Don't thank me. Henry's is a real dickwad, that's for sure. He ran off with his friends, I bet he'll be back. If he comes back, I'll take care of him myself." Beverly explained, wrapping a bandage around your arm.

"Don't ask how I know how to do this either. It's a long story." Beverly stated, you instantly agreed. Some things are best off left unknown.

Beverly eventually finished fixing you up, soon after unfortunately you saw Henry Bowers and his gang ride their bikes back up to you two. "Would you look at that it's your girlfriend. How sweet. You two disgust me, dykes." Henry said, getting off his bike as his friends did stepping closer to you two.

"You get a step closer to me or them, you'll pay and it's not going to be pretty." Beverly threatened, as Henry and his gang chuckled at her comment. Henry practically lunged himself at Beverly, as she threw her fist right into his stomach. Henry plunged backwards, but stayed right onto his feet, tackling Beverly right to the ground. You have never felt so defenseless in your life, you couldn't even help her. You were too struck with fear to do anything at all.

Henry sat up on the ground, pulling out a knife from his pocket. Your eyes widened as your heart pounded. He seemingly held onto it tightly, as Beverly squinted her eyes, kicking firmly onto his chest area. Henry lunged forward once again, holding the knife right against her throat. You couldn't handle it anymore, you instinctively forcefully pulled the knife right from his hands. "Give that the fuck back, you whore." Henry growled, stepping closer to you as you held the knife close against his stomach.

"Make one wrong move and I have no hesitation to pierce you with this damn knife." You threatened, as Henry's eyes widened, slowly stepping himself back along with his gang. "Don't think I'm finished with you just yet." Henry hissed, getting back on his bike, rolling away.

"That was intense. You were so badass, Y/N." Beverly commented, taking a deep breathe. You smiled at her, "Thanks, Beverly. You were way more badass than me, though. Hopefully that asshole won't come back anytime soon." You responded, as Beverly nodded her head. 

"Why would he think we are dating anyways?" Beverly questioned, as your heart began to race, you gulped "I might have feelings for you." You blurted out, as you avoided eye contact from her for a minute, then you looked at her as she seemed to be in complete shock.

"Y/N. You have nothing to be embarrassed about, I promise. I'm flattered by your feelings." Beverly said sympathetically, as you smiled lightly at her, sitting on the stairs.

Beverly sat next to you, putting her hand softly on your shoulder "I think we should definitely set up a date, wouldn't you agree?" Beverly suggested, as you almost practically lost the ability to function for a second.

"Yeah--yeah, of course I mean I would love that." You choked out, as Beverly giggled at you silently. Beverly lifted up her hand up, holding her hand against your cheek, then pressing her soft lips against your mouth. You became totally flustered, with red cheeks. 

"You're absolutely adorable, Y/N."


End file.
